narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotone Mai
Kotone Mai (琴音舞, Mai Kotone) was the first female leader of the Mai Clan, as well as a Kumogakure jonin. (IN WORK) Background Kotone grew up in the influential Mai Clan, centered in Kumogakure. She, since eldest, was chosen for the clan leader. She was constantly spoiled, and had grown use to it. She had a natural talent in ninjutsu,m and was constantly praised due to her skills, but scolded due to her lack of prowess in taijutsu, as many others defeated her in hand-to-hand combat. She was constantly trained, gaining fluid and fast movements. Overall she was considered a ninjutsu prodigy of her class, placing first out of ninjutsu grades of her class. She had became of genin level at eleven, under her sensei, Kouki Kenji, learning her mastery of chakra control and sensory abilities from stated, as he was a sensor. He helped her speed train more, and able to outpace him now even in his Lightning Armor. After her father's death at the hands of a Konohagakure shinobi, she assumed the occupation of Mai Clan head at age twenty-three. As of, the four branches of the Clan: Main; Servantry; Protection; and the Longevity houses were brought brought together to form the Mai Clan Democracy, which the next leader of the clan is determined when the previous dies, the next one is voted on (similar to the concept to how a Hokage is inducted; all the Jonin vote on she/he). As usual, if three children are had, all their name will begin with a K, and will be forced to cooperate with each other. She disliked her siblings after discovering her resolve after her father's death. After loosing her mother to a Kirigakure shinobi named Ao, she gained much sorrow hidden in her, but she remained calm and focused. Her abilities would eventually help Kumogakure in the Third Shinobi World War, as she was a holder of the Altering Terrain Diagram Scroll. She was one of the Main Strategists of the Kumo Army, due to intelligence and ability to shape Earth to her own will. Personality Kotone was spoiled when she was young, becoming snobby and arrogant until her father's death. She expected people to listen to her every whim. She disliked hardwork, much like her superior and his son during the Fourth Shinobi World War. After her resolve, she grew more kind-hearted, on the wish of her father's words. Inducting democratic-like values into the family showed off her change of heart. She still disliked hardwork, but became much more tolerant to work. She was playful after he resolve, shown by her teasing and pranking and getting revenge on Ao in peaceful ways for killing her mother. Appearance Kotone was of average height for her age, with short, chin length oynx hair. She had hazel eyes with distinct creases underneath her eyes. She usually donned a black short-sleeved sweater with a yellow undershirt coming out of the sweater's sleeve. She also wore a pinstriped apron taht ran to her knee. She wore dark gray pants, with one running to her knee, the other to her heel. She wore standard shinobi sandals. A notable feature is a gray tag with the word "Cunning" labeled on her. During the Shinobi World War Arc, she dons a more flexable suit, which is loosely based on standard Kumo Jonin or Chunin fashion, just puffier to help speed her up. Abilities As regarded by her sensei and teachers, she was a ninjutsu prodigy, as well as learning advanced sensory skills. Stated by her teacher, she had excellent chakra contol, allowing her to learn medical ninjutsu. Howvever, she lacked phyiscal and illusinary prowess, only able to disperse genjutsu if needed too. Nature Transformation Having been gifted with the specialities of a kekkai genkai, she, to acess it at full might, would need to learn the two elements that made up the two proficiently. She eventually did, having been proficient in both. In addition to her some of her Earth-related ninjutsu, she was able to manipulate the earth to her own will, changing the scenery or topography. Physical & Illusionary Prowess What she always lacked in was her weaknesses in Taijutsu and Genjutsu, she always kept up speed to make up for it. She never bothers to be near her opponet, and at least tries to keep her opponet away from her. To help this, she usually manipulates the topography to her own will, blockading or trapping her enemies. The only known Taijutsu she used was Ninjutsu; Chakra Scalpel, which she rarely used, only if she needed to disable her opponet for an amount of time to think of her strategy. Her only ability in Genjutsu was to disperse it. Kekkei Genkai Bore with the Lava Release, she often used it in battle, with the combination of the Fire and Earth styled jutsu to use her kekkai genkai. She had mastery over it. Status Part II Shinobi World War Arc Assigned to work in the HQ along with Shikaku Nara's Battallion, she had met her mother's killer, Ao. If it wasn't ironic enough, she often made peaceful ways to evenge her mother, by playing pranks on him during breaks, to which she remarked "to make your time with me hell." She had helped Shikaku, Inoichi, and Mabui to deduce several strategies with the Kage absent. Her real duty was to (ironically) help Ao with the Water Sensing Ball due to her being a skilled sensor. Her life had came to a demise due to the Juubi's maturity, watching how the Juubi's affected the Water Sensing Ball so much. With the news of the Juubi's Bijudama heading straight for headquaters, another sensor had thought of using Kotone's Earth techniques to stop it, however she turned it down as it was useless. Trivia *Her name means 琴 (koto) "harp, lute" and 音 (ne) "sound", regarding the sounds of earth shifting. *Her favorite hobbies were walking and torturing Ao. *She wanted to fight Kyou and Kokuro. *She often had a noticeble verbal tic "Alright?" or "Right?" (よし, Yoshi) to see if someone understood. *Her favorite food were grilled shashimi skwerers. *She disliked anything sweet, having a low tolerance for it. Qoutes "The way I have walked the world is much different. The way I see the world is much different. And my actions have many pittied against me, do they my dear father?" (to her father) "Your going to a better place, and I know down deep in my heart, such passion will last for enternity as a footstep on humanity." (to her father before he died.) "Mother! Don't die!" (to her lifeless mother). "My dear Kyou. My dear Kokuro. We now all depart for war." (to her siblings before leaving for war.) "I am going to make your life a living hell." (To Ao) "It's useless. It will smash through my mountains and down through our hearts. The bright light of heaven is already amongst us, I see. Mother and father, I'm coming to see you again." (Her final words) Reference This was created by me, Canalstreet. Category:DRAFT